Solangelo and June 26, 2015
by Drowninginfandoms08
Summary: This is how I imagine Camp Half-Blood's (mainly Nico and Will) reaction to the Supreme Court's ruling on gay marriage. GAY PRIDE (insert rainbows everywhere) Sorry i just had to write this 3


It Was June 26, 2015. Every demigod in Camp Half Blood was waiting anxiously for news on what the Supreme Court had decided. Everyone had some form of rainbow on, courtesy of the Iris Cabin. One demigod however, was not at Camp Half Blood. Nico Di Angelo was hiding in the shadows of the courtroom so he could carry the news of the decision back to camp.

This decision was especially important to Nico. He was gay, and his boyfriend Will was everything to him. Even though Nico was only 15, he wanted the right to get married to a guy. It was down to one vote. One vote could change the course of the future. One vote could give the gay people of America the right to get married. The vote is in. Yes. Gay marriage was legal in every state in America.

Nico was so happy, he almost started crying in the Supreme Court. As fast as he could, he shadow traveled back to Camp Half Blood. He wasn't paying attention to his location, so he ended up landing next to Thalia's tree. Even though Nico wanted to tell everyone at Camp the great news, all he could do in that moment was sit down. He just sat under Thalia's tree crying tears of joy. He wasn't sure how long he just sat there before a cry came up from the camp.

Will had spotted Nico sitting under the tree crying, and immediately thought that the court had ruled against gay marriage. Will was heartbroken. He ran to Nico, to comfort him in any way he could. When he reached him, Nico looked up with a huge smile on his face.

"We won Will. We won." He whispered still trying to comprehend the magnitude of what he had heard in the court room earlier.

"We…We won?" Will asked, unsure if he heard his boyfriend right.

"We won." Was all Nico could say.

Will broke down in tears with Nico. They sat there holding each other until the rest of the camp got up the hill.

"We won guys." Will said through his tears.

Every demigod clapped and shouted with joy. People were jumping up and down and crying in joy throughout the entire group of people. Will and Nico joined in the celebration, getting up and accepting a rainbow flag from Butch. They raised the flag together and another cry went up from the gathered demigods.

A little ways down from the crowd, Riley, a daughter of Hermes, got down on one knee and proposed to her girlfriend Skylar, daughter of Aphrodite. She even had a ring (courtesy of the Hephaestus cabin) that had rainbow jewels on it, with a single white diamond in the middle.

Skylar screamed yes, and everyone turned around to see what was happening. People all over the camp came by to congratulate them.

After about four hours, the demigods all went about their own business. But not a single one of them took of their rainbows. If anything, they added more rainbows. The Iris cabin completely painted themselves in a rainbow. All around the camp, rainbows could be seen. It was a beautiful sight.

Later on that day, Will and Nico were sitting in the Hades cabin, still processing the events of the day.

"You know, even though we are both too young to get married, I'm glad that we can. I think in a few years, we'll get married. In a church. All proper. And legal." Will said while holding Nico's hand.

At first, Nico was too choked up to say anything. All he could do was nod his head and smile.

"You know Will, I completely understand you. And I think your right." Nico said.

Will turned his head to look at Nico. He lowered his head and kissed Nico. Both of them poured all their love into that kiss. When they pulled away, they both smiled at each other. June 26, 2015. This was a day that would go down in history as one of the best days in all of history.

 **A/N: This is just something that I had to write. Even though I'm straight, yesterday was an amazing day. I am a Gay Supporter through and through. My best friends are gay, and yesterday was the best day of their lives. Go Gay Pride**


End file.
